


Dream Garage

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Garage

Richard sat at his desk in the portacabin. Before him was the latest issue of Car Week which listed used cars for sale. Thumbing through it, he started making his list of ten dream cars. This would be his entry into their monthly “Dream Garage” contest that he played with James May, his co-presenter to Top Gear and one of his best mates. It was a game they had started over four years ago when James had come onto the show and they talked about their dream garages and cars. It was always time for a good laugh among mates.


End file.
